


Toujours alerte

by malurette



Series: Double vue et autres pas-grand-choses [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics à tendance Kuro/Fye, mais pas que.<br/>1ère vignette : Si les choses avaient moins mal tourné. 2ème: Couleur sable. 3ème: En costume ! 4ème: Rester en alerte. 5ème: Temps morts. 6ème: Mensonges et silences. 7ème: Où Mokona met son grain de sel. 8ème: De la distance. 9 et 10ème: Des bestioles ! 11ème : Une question bien crackée. 12ème : Déménagements forcés. 13ème : Distance prise.<br/>14ème : Le vent et l'acier. 15ème : Inversion. 16ème : Angelic Layer. 17ème : Une proposition. 18ème : Cinéma. 19ème : Un pacte. <br/>20ème : Vision d'horreur. <br/>21ème : Flotter. <br/>22ème : Rêves et magie. <br/>23ème : Liberté. <br/>24ème : Affronter ce qui viendra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dans une autre vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si les choses avaient été différentes cette fois-là...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans une autre vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Fye/Kurogane  
>  **Genre :** angst entrelacé de crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** il y a eu d’abord une première mouture de 75 mots, crack, rallongée plus tard.  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 17 (chapitre 125)  
>  **Thèmes :** "assoifé de sang" pour 31_jours (12 août '06) – complété le 19 mars '08  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Dans une autre vie, Fye aurait plaisanté de tout cela. Dans une autre vie, Fye aurait continué à lui donner ces surnoms ridicules. Dans une autre vie, Fye aurait tourné cette situation au dérisoire, Fye aurait fait tout son possible pour tourner Kurogane en bourrique.

« Alors maintenant, je suis un vampire ?  
\- Hn.  
\- Et je devrais boire le sang de mon Kuro-min ?  
\- Hn.  
\- Et de personne d’autre ?  
\- Hn.  
\- Kuro-pyon, est-ce que ça veut dire que si j’ai soif, je peux te sucer à blanc ?  
\- ...  
\- Kuro-wanko ?  
\- Hn.  
\- Hyûuu, Kuro-pii doit vraiment, vraiment tenir à moi pour avoir accepté un tel marché !  
\- …Hn.  
\- Alors, je peux commencer à te manger ? »

Dans une autre vie, il n’aurait peut-être tout simplement jamais eu à conclure ce marché...


	2. Couleur sable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coincés au pays de Yama, Kurogane et Fye ne peuvent plus communiquer par la parole. Alors, le samurai se contente de regarder le magicien réduit au silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Couleur sable  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurogane/Fye D. Flowright  
>  **Genre :** general/vaguement poétique/un peu couplesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** la couleur des cheveux de mon porte-clé Fye, qui au lieu d’être blond pâle sont d’une teinte de châtain très clair bizarre. Mais l’un comme l’autre se valent, pour la comparaison à faire ici.  
>  **Notes :** oui, je sais que la signification héraldique médiévale "noir" pour le mot "sable" n’est sans doute valable qu’en français, mais on peut toujours tricher en disant que dans le multivers fictionnel, avec un peu de chance, on pourrait avoir la même homonymie dans un autre monde et à une autre époque ?  
>   
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pays de Yama (on va dire tome 9)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Les grands samurai, dit-on, sont rompus aux arts de l’épée, aux arts de l’arc, et aussi des mots, de la musique, de la calligraphie ; Kurogane, lui, est un ninja et ne connaît que l’art de tuer. L’art de créer la beauté ou de célébrer celle qui existe déjà, il l’ignore. Et s’en moque éperdument. Le lyrisme, honnêtement, il s’en fout.  
Mais certains jours, il se demande si ce stupide magicien ne déteindrait pas sur lui…  
Si la pluie s’en venait à laver le sable et le faire couler sur lui ?

Couleur sable. Un peu de gris, un peu de lumière, sur un fond presque blanc, ocre clair. Semblable à des cendres, peut-être.   
Une couleur évoquant les bords de mer, le grand calme face à l’océan tantôt tranquille, tantôt furieux. Une couleur associée au bleu du ciel, comme ses grands yeux, parfois voilé de gris les jours sans soleil.  
C’est là que quelque chose ne va pas dans ce tableau :  
Couleur sable, c’est le nom que l’on donne, dans la langue ancienne, aux zones noires des blasons. Noir d’encre, noir de nuit, absence de couleur.

Depuis qu’ils ont débarqué dans ce pays, leurs yeux ont viré au noir charbon.  
Voilé le ciel, voilée la mer, nuit noire depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois.  
Le soleil de son sourire est toujours là, mais maintenant qu’il ne comprend plus ses paroles, son chant ressemble aux pleurs du vent.  
Ça le met mal à l’aise, de voir Fye réduit au silence, contraint de se reposer sur lui pour se faire comprendre des autres, sans pouvoir recourir aux mots. Il dépend de lui, comme un bébé ou un petit animal, et Kurogane se prend à écouter ses paroles qu’il ne comprend plus, comme il écouterait le babil d’un petit enfant ou d’un oiseau chanteur. Alors, il le regarde. Il tente de déchiffrer son sourire, échoue souvent, se raccroche à son regard.  
Et alors, il se dit que ces yeux noirs où il ne peut plus rien lire, où on ne voit plus la vie, se marient bien mal à la chevelure sable clair…

Sable d’ailleurs, il se prend à se demander de quel genre ; le sable des plages de rêve où il est si fin et coule entre les doigts comme de l’eau, comme un voile de soie, sans qu’on puisse le retenir… ou sable des plages de la vie, petits grains qui s’accrochent à la peau, y laissant un goût de sel ?  
Il ne saura pas, bien sûr : pourquoi irait-il passer la main dans les cheveux de Fye ?  
Et non, ça ne lui laisserait pas un goût de larmes sur le bout des doigts, bien sûr…


	3. Manchot endimanché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Kuro-sama que tu es beau ainsi !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D'une élégance rare  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Fye, Kurogane  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "pingouin" pour Babel121 (Noël '06)  
>  **Notes :** erreur de sémantique classique – _a penguin_ ça se traduit par _un manchot_ et un pingouin un vrai c'est un petit oiseau plutôt moche. Pour cette fois, je choisis de commettre volontairement l'erreur. Parce qui a envie d'un cousin du macareux quand on peut avoir un manchot à la place ?  
>  **Continuité :** plutôt début de série.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Les vêtements traditionnels de ce monde sont vraiment moches, se dit Kurogane. Il s’inspecte dans le miroir, jetant un regard effaré au petit nœud sous le cou et surtout aux pans bizarroïdes au bas de la veste.

« J’ai l’air d’un guignol, maugrée-t-il.  
\- Mais non : tu as l’air trèèès classe, Kuro-sama. Très élégant. »

Pour Fye, aucun problème ; ces tenues ont un vague air de parenté avec ce qu’il portait à Cérès. Sauf que les gants sont bien moins longs et les pantalons moins ajustés.

« Humm… tu as presque l’air d’un pingouin, en fait, avance-t-il pour le rassurer (et pour lui, c’est un compliment).  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Un pingouin. Des oiseaux qui vivent dans mon pays, sous la neige. Noir et blanc avec des petits yeux ronds, et trooop mignons.  
\- V’là autre chose…  
\- Non, sérieusement : hyûuu, t’es un vrai tombeur, comme ça. »


	4. Temps morts, non-dits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ces temps que l'on dit morts et qui grouillent de non-dits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Temps morts  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurogane/Fye  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu familial/un soupçon d’angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "repos" pour Sheepnimrauko, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Continuité :** début à milieu de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 280

Ce que Kurogane redoute le plus, dans ce périple interminable, ce sont les temps que l’on prétend morts. La recherche des plumes, les dangers à affronter, les combats à mener, peu lui chaut, au contraire, il s’y retrouve dans son élément. Mais il redoute les phases de repos plus ou moins forcé entre chaque.

Parce que les enfants – ce terme inclut jusqu’à chacun de ses quatre compagnons selon les jours - sont souvent intenables quand on leur laisse trop de temps libre. Les enfants – au sens propre du terme cette fois - s’inquiètent l’un pour l’autre, bon, ça passe encore. Mokona devient rapidement insupportable, et Fye… Fye semble glué à ses pas. Il se calme que la nuit, parce que Kurogane refuse de dormir avec les autres, montant la garde jusque dans son sommeil (sans cela, il en est certain, il servirait de nounours ou d’oreiller au mage).

Ses compagnons, la peluche exceptée, ont tous le sommeil agité. Depuis que Sakura ne tombe plus dans un quasi coma dès qu’elle se fatigue trop, elle aussi s’est mise à rêver de son passé qui lui échappe. Tous les quatre ont leurs cauchemars occasionnels dont ils refusent de parler une fois réveillés. Prétendre se reposer inclut ne pas déranger les autres.

Et surtout, surtout, ces périodes de repos, hors des heures de sommeil, lui laissent bien trop l’occasion de penser – de penser au passé révolu, au présent incertain, et même à un éventuel futur… et à ce que deviendra Fye qui ne veut pas rentrer dans son monde d’origine, quand lui-même, et Sakura et Shaolan regagneront un jour, il en est sûr, les leurs.


	5. Alerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous les sens en alerte et même un peu plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** "Alerte" ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurogane, Fye  
>  **Genre :** gen/un poil d’action  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "alerte" pour kurowanko_fye,   
> **Prompt :** "Hey ! C’est à moi ça !" (fin 2006 – fic depuis disparue dans la suppression de la communauté)  
>  **Continuité :** Pays de Yama  
>  **Avertissement :** léger OOC de la part de Kuro, peut-être.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Depuis qu’ils ont débarqué dans ce monde, rien ne va plus. D’abord, la boule de poils (‘pas qu’il s’en plaigne trop, pour celui-là) et les deux gamins ont disparu. Ensuite, il n’a pas la moindre idée de là où ils sont ni comment en repartir. Enfin, il ne comprend plus ce que dit ce fichu mage (peut-être que le haricot blanc piailleur aurait été utile, finalement).

Ça fait déjà trois bonnes raisons d’avoir les nerfs en pelote. D’être en plus tombé sur un monde en guerre, où chaque personne qu’ils croisent tente de les attaquer avant de discuter, il faut qu’ils restent perpétuellement sur leurs gardes. Pour Kurogane c’est relativement facile : il a l’habitude d’être constamment en alerte, les sens toujours en éveil, toujours sur le qui-vive. Mais surveiller cet idiot de mage qui ne comprend rien au dialecte du pays, refuse d’utiliser sa magie, est certes doué pour l’esquive mais pas franchement pour l’attaque ? …il va vieillir avant l’âge, à le surveiller.

Surtout quand il se rend compte qu’il comprend plus ou moins la langue de l’endroit – ça ressemble à un patois de son Japon natal - et qu’il tente de nouer le dialogue avec leurs assaillants au lieu de tous les trucider sur place (il brûle d’en découdre pourtant : ces gens l’attaquent, il les équarrit, et on n’en parle plus, c’est sa logique habituelle... mais là il est forcé de se réfréner un peu).

Parce que là, quand ils font une pause avant de se lancer peut-être dans le combat, se toisant mutuellement et cherchant à se comprendre sans se laisser surprendre par une ruse, _forcément_ , il faut que Fye s’imagine que ça y est, c’est dans la poche, ils sont amis et tout va bien, et relâche son attention : une brute épaisse en profite pour tenter de l’enlever.

« Hey ! C’est à moi ça ! Pas touche sans autorisation ! » rugit Kurogane, par réflexe, brandissant son sabre, rompant tout dialogue avec celui qu’il prenait pour le chef.

Ça lui apprendra à vouloir discuter, tiens ! Il le savait : mieux vaut taper _d’abord_ et palabrer après. Ce à quoi il s’attelle sans ambages.

Le reste de la bande dûment mis en fuite, le mage récupéré et sermonné – qu’importe s’il ne comprend pas, le ton furieux qu’il emploie se passe de traduction : "tiens-toi un peu plus sur tes gardes, crétin !" - ils peuvent se remettre en route.

Il essaiera encore d’interroger les suivants, mais s’assurera de tenir solidement son mage, avant.


	6. Des masques qu'ils portent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'ils ne disent pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Silences et mensonges  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurogane, Kuro/Fye  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen/légèrement louche/un petit peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "la valeur d’un sourire" pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : peut-être milieu de série environ ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Ils portent des masques, tous les deux. Kurogane reste dur, froid, distant ; c’est sa manière de se protéger des autres et de les protéger eux aussi. Fye est exubérant, toujours plein d’entrain ; il s’inquiète de tout le monde et sourit en permanence. Il se protège de lui-même, ainsi.  
Ça exaspère Kurogane, qui, toujours direct, trouve qu’il ment. Que son sourire ne veuille plus rien dire, à force d’être utilisé, c’est son problème. Qu’il lui serve à dissimuler ce qu’il voudrait que les autres révèlent, pas question.

« Tu triches, siffle-t-il. Conseiller _toi_ aux enfants d’agir selon leurs sentiments et de ne rien se cacher, c’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité. »  
Mais il a autre chose à faire qu’épiloguer là-dessus. Il lui donne juste le fond de sa pensée, à titre informatif ; que le mage tire ses propres conclusions s’il le souhaite. Et s’il s’en fiche, tout pis pour lui. Des conseils ? et puis quoi encore ? Fye est assez grand pour choisir ce qu’il fait ; il peut se débrouiller seul avec ça.

Kurogane n’aime pas parler pour rien, ni mentir non plus. Ça s’arrête là. Taire ce que l’on juge inutile aux autres, pourquoi pas, il le fait lui-même selon les cas. Mais quand les omissions deviennent finalement des mensonges, à force, ça ne passe plus.  
Autant lui signaler qu’il voit clair dans son jeu.

À ses mots, le masque de Fye glisse un instant. Mais il efface bien vite la surprise de son visage.  
« Tu devines toujours tout… quel sens de l’observation, Kuro-sama ! Est-ce que par hasard tu t’inquièterais pour moi ? »  
Et le sourire qu’il affiche à ce moment, même Kurogane n’arrive pas à déterminer s’il est pour une fois sincère, ou non : joie réelle de se penser important pour lui ? simple expression de convenance ? par habitude ? ou mensonge, encore, pour masquer l’inquiétude de croire qu’il pourrait former des liens avec quelqu’un ? Difficile de trancher.

Quoiqu’il en soit, la question que Fye lui pose là est une vraie chausse-trappe, ça Kurogane le reconnaît. Impossible, pour l’instant, d’y répondre sincèrement. Alors il ne dira simplement rien.


	7. Vie de famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Serait-ce... un complexe d'Œdipe ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vie de famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Mokona qui fait le clown, et Kurogane qui subit son cirque ; Kuro/Fye sous-entendu.  
>  **Genre :** crack !  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Mokona et Kurogane. » pour Azalée_Calypso (anti-Valentin ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Kurogane n’aime pas Mokona. Quelle tristesse !

Oh, pauvre Moko-chan !

Quand Mokona lui a déclaré sa flamme, Kurogane l’a tapé. Quand Mokona a voulu lui faire un bisou, Kurogane a sorti son sabre et a menacé de découper Mokona en rondelles !

Vous rendez-vous compte, du sashimi tout frais de Mokona !

Mais que va faire Mokona maintenant ?

Mokona va le séduire ! Oh-ho-ho. Personne ne peut résister à Mokona. Parmi les Cent-Huit Techniques Secrètes…

Mais non, non. Mokona doit renoncer à cet amour impossible. Mokona est un grand Mokona. Il est temps d’apprendre que Mokona ne pourra pas épouser Papa, parce que Papa est déjà marié avec Maman !

Sois fort, Mokona ! Sois heureux pour Papa et Maman qui s’aiment. Et un jour Mokona aussi trouvera quelqu’un à aimer. Kyaa !

 

_\- Que quelqu’un fasse taire cette boule de poils !!_

_\- Kuro-papa, enfin, c’est quoi ces manières ? Du calme, sois patient avec les enfants s’il te plaît…_


	8. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La distance que Fye met tout à coup entre eux deux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Raccourci/distance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurogane, Fye  
>  **Genre :** légèrement angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Surnom" pour SheepNimrauko lors d’un mème à drabbles (avril ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** arc Acid Tokyo  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 130

Kurogane détestait que cet imbécile de mage lui donne tous ces surnoms stupides. « J’ai un nom, j’te signale : arrête de le raccourcir comme ça, » a-t-il répété tant et plus les premiers temps, avant de se lasser. Il s’est habitué à ces diminutifs, ensuite. Ils oscillaient entre affection et dépréciation, parfois. Ça lui tapait sur le système. Mais il les tolérait.

Il a cru, avant, que le jour où Fye prononcerait son prénom en entier, au lieu de l’amputer et d’en faire un truc tordu, ça serait une victoire.  
Et pourtant… Kurogane réalise qu’il n’a jamais rien entendu de plus blessant que son propre prénom, dans la bouche de ce type. La distance que Fye décide tout à coup de mettre entre eux deux est la pire des défaites.


	9. Mon gros toutou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bug dans le programme...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mon gros toutou !!  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, arc d’Ōto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shaolan, Sakura, Kurogane, Fye, Mokona ; indices de Fye/Kuro  
>  **Genre :** crack !  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « qu’arriverait-il si Kurogane ou Fye se trouvait changé en animal ? » (version 1)  
>  pour Aida_Serpe lors du mème-aux-animaux  
>  **Continuite :** environ, tome 12, il me semble  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

« Monsieur Fye ? Princesse Sakura ?  
\- Bon retour, Shaolan ! Alors, cette sortie ? Vous avez tué beaucoup de démons ?  
\- Euh... »  
À la porte du café « L’œil du Chat » se tenait un Shaolan très embarrassé. Derrière lui, un gros chien-loup, noir, le poil ébouriffé, les yeux rouges et l’air pas commode du tout, gronda.

« Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Kurogane ? » s’affola Sakura.  
À l’unisson, Mokona et Fye répondirent joyeusement :  
« Oh, Kuro-toutou ressemble vraiment à son surnom, maintenant ! »

Le-chien-Kurogane aboya furieusement contre les deux andouilles qui piaillaient et tentaient de le câliner à qui-mieux-mieux.  
« Un démon lui a jeté un sort, expliqua Shaolan. Monsieur Fye, vous ne pouvez pas annuler ce sort ?  
\- Ah, non. Ma magie n’a pas l’air de marcher ici, et de toute façon j’ai juré de ne plus m’en servir. Et puis, pourquoi annuler ce sort ? Il est très bien comme ça, notre Gros Toutou ! » fit Fye avec désinvolture.  
Kurogane tenta de le mordre. Fye esquiva en riant.

« Bon, il n’a pas l’air d’apprécier, pourtant. He bien, je suppose que tu vas devoir aller demander conseil à la Mairie, ils devraient savoir où s’adresser pour corriger ce genre d’accident magique. Je m’occuperai de la boutique et du toutou en attendant. »

Alors que Shaolan repartait précipitamment, Fye ajouta :  
« Et n’oublie pas d’acheter des croquettes pour chien sur le chemin du retour, et aussi un collier : qui sait, ça pourra prendre du temps avant qu’on puisse lui rendre son aspect normal ! »

Kurogane gémit longuement.


	10. Dracula en peluche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Mokona nous raconte encore des bêtises en espérant dédramatiser la situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un Dracula en peluche !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, arc Acid Tōkyō  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Mokona, Kurogane, Fye ; indices de Fye/Kuro  
>  **Genre :** où l’on transforme l’angst en crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « qu’arriverait-il si Kurogane ou Fye se trouvait changé en animal ? » (version 2)  
>  pour Aida_Serpe lors du mème-aux-animaux  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 17  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Kurogane cherche à résumer la situation.  
« Bon. Donc. Maintenant, Fye est un vampire. Il devra boire mon sang pour continuer à vivre. Et à part ça, ça changera quoi ? »

Mokona couine :  
« Fye ne pourra plus se montrer à la lumière du soleil sinon il brûlera ! Alors, il faudra que Kurogane le cache toute la journée sous son grand manteau noir. Heureusement que Fye n’est pas lourd ! Et puis Fye pourra se transformer en chauve-souris ou en loup. En chauve-souris surtout. Comme ça Kurogane pourra toujours le garder sur lui bien à l’abri pour le protéger. »

La boule de poils, jusque là catastrophée par le tour qu’on pris les événements, semble ravie du dénouement. Kurogane ne sait plus que croire : d’accord, il a accepté le marché de la Sorcière sans poser de question _avant_ , alors qu’il ne sait lui-même rien des vampires comme Subaru et Kamui. Et la peluche hyper-active a l’air de s’y connaître mieux que lui. Mais quand même...

Mokona rebondit joyeusement sur le lit, à côté du mage-vampire inconscient.  
« Gros Matou va devenir un Petit Toutou Volant de Poche pour Kurogane !! et ils seront toujours ensemble ! »

Puis se coupe brusquement dans son élan, de nouveau inquiet.  
« Mais, Mokona va quand même rester le plus mignon, hein ? Kurogane ne va pas jeter Mokona à la poubelle parce qu’il a quelqu’un d’autre à garder dans sa poche ? »  
...mais quand même, là il en fait trop !

« Tu serais pas en train de te fiche de moi, par hasard ?! »


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais pourquoi ont-ils une conversation pareille, d'abord ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Simple curiosité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Personnages :** Kurogane, Fye D. Flowright  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Mais où ira le monde si Zeus se fait mener en bateau par son propre fils  encore en couche culotte ?"  
> d’après Hisilde pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** plutôt début de série  
>  **Avertissements :** bêtises  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Encore en couche culotte à ton âge ? plaisante Fye en jetant un coup d’œil en coin à Kurogane qui se change, sans aucun respect pour sa pudeur – ni sa dignité.

\- C’est pas une couche, c’est un fundoshi ! tempête le ninja. C’est le sous-vêtement que portent les vrais hommes !

\- Ça ressemble quand même au croisement d’une couche culotte et d’un pagne exotique.

\- Peut-être exotique pour un type qui vient d’un pays aussi bizarre que le tien, maugrée Kurogane, mais dans le mien c’est très courant et aussi très sérieux.

\- Du coup je me demande quel genre de sous-vêtements porte notre princesse... »


	12. Vagabonds de l'espace-temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils n'ont jamais le temps de faire leurs bagages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vagabonds de l’espace-temps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Fye et Kurogane  
>  **Genre :** plus amer que doux ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « faire les cartons de déménagement »  
>  proposé par Camille_Miko"> pour la case n°o9 d’un mème à curtain!fics, laquelle cachait Fye-et-Kurogane (white day ‘11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Il n’y a jamais grand’ chose à emporter, quand ils changent de dimensions. Les vêtements qu’ils ont sur le dos, de temps en temps si le séjour a été rude une arme ramassée dans le feu de l’action. Quand les choses se passent mieux parfois un sac de souvenirs, objets de collection qui prendront de la valeur en changeant de monde ou consommables. Mais pas plus.

Mokona pourrait sans doute emporter plus s’il le fallait, encore qu’ils n’aient jamais testé sa capacité de charge maximale. Ce qui coince surtout, c’est de n’être jamais bien sûrs à l’avance quand ils retrouveront une plume et devront de nouveau repartir. Même s’ils trouvent le temps de se fixer, ils n’ont jamais celui de préparer leur départ…

Alors si un jour ils doivent arriver au bout de leur voyage, ça sera comme ils l’ont commencé : en vagabonds de l’espace-temps, sans bagage inutile.


	13. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le silence est encore pire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La distance entre nous  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurogane, Fye D. Flowright  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « laisse-moi tranquille », contrainte accessoire "vampire" d’après 31_jours> (10 mai ‘09)  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc acid!Tokyo  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

« Si tu fais ça Fye te détestera.  
\- S’il a la force de me détester c’est qu’il sera encore en vie et en bonne santé.  
\- On pourrait argumenter sur « en vie »... »

Quand Fye se relève pourtant, ça n’est pas pour manifester d’hostilité ouverte à Kurogane. Il ne s’attendait pas des remerciements, ça serait trop beau, mais à plus de verve tout de même; des insultes peut-être ?  
Au lieu de cela, Fye se contente de lui tourner le dos. Il met des murs entre eux. Il abandonne les surnoms ridicules, sans passer pour autant à des surnoms blessants.

_« Ne m’approche plus. Ne me parle pas. Laisse-moi me confire dans ma misère. Je ne voulais pas que tu m’en sortes ! »_

Fye se barricade dans sa douleur. Kurogane tempête.

« Ça te plaît d’être malheureux ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas !  
\- Secoue-toi un peu !  
\- Et si je ne veux pas ?  
\- Tu es lâche à ce point ?  
\- Oui. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne peux pas être heureux. Mais au moins, j’aurais voulu pouvoir éviter d’entraîner qui que ce soit avec moi là-dedans. Toi surtout. Il ne fallait pas m’approcher autant...  
\- Et si moi j’ai envie de te joindre, où que ça soit ? »


	14. Tant d'autres mondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day (1er août)  
>  **Thème :** Renouveau (janvier)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le vent et l'acier  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurogane/Fye D. Flowright  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1er de chaque mois septembre '14/juillet '15 sur 31_jours > \- 1er janvier : Renouveau  
>  **Prompt :** Yaoi Day (1er août)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** au moins jusqu'à _Acid Tokyo_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 11 x 100

Il leur reste des milliers de mondes à visiter, tous les jours de leur vie, et, à son terme, l'espoir d'une réincarnation dimensionnelle. Tôt ou tard, leur périple finira bien, et alors, la Sorcière des Dimensions leur promet qu'ils renaîtront dans un monde qui saura les accueillir, et qu'ils pourront être pour de bon ensemble, sans plus de crainte d'être séparés l'un de l'autre, dans un monde qu'ils n'auront plus besoin de quitter non plus, sans plus être les pions de l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre mais libres de construire la leur à leur guise. (Mais peut-être qu' alors, ils s'ennuieront...)


	15. Angelic Layer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un monde avec des combats de figurines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Thème :** 1er mars : Angel

Après Piffle World et ses courses de Dragonflies, ils débarquent dans un monde où fleurissent les combats d'Anges virtuels. Sakura impressionnée par une fillette encore plus jeune qu'elle n'est pourtant pas tentée de l'imiter ; Shaolan passe également son tour : son style asymétrique n'irait pas sur ce ring, dit-il. Fye et Kurogane s'y collent, puisqu'il faut bien.   
Kurogane s'est choisi une sorte d'elfe fluet, souple, agile et rapide, avec peu de défense et misant tout sur la vitesse et l'esquive. Fye préfère un guerrier massif ; il n'a pas pu reproduire d'épée mais lui a musclé un bras à outrance.


	16. Une version alternative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Thème :** 1er février : Shôjo ai / Femslash

Au détour d'un monde inattendu ils rencontrent pour la première fois leurs propres contreparties ; étrangement, leurs genres sont inversés.   
Ça n'a pas l'air de changer grand' chose pour Fay la sorcière, ce qui amuse grandement Kurogane. Kuroko l'amazone en revanche laisse Fye très impressionné et Kurogane lui-même perplexe. D'autant qu'il reconnaît entre elles les gestes retenus et les regards allongés qu'avaient Sôma et Amaterasu. Fye n'a pas de point de comparaison aussi précis, mais depuis le temps qu'il observe les gens dans tous ces mondes, toutes ces façons possibles de se comporter, il comprend facilement quelle est leur relation.


	17. Proposition douteuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un type avec un tube à essai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Thème :** 1 er avril : tube à essai

Un scientifique douteux se propose d'étudier le sang de Fye, sans expliciter vraiment si c'est pour le guérir ou pour reproduire son vampirisme. Il propose même d'en tirer moyen de faire repousser un bras de chair pour remplacer le bionique de son compagnon. Il doit bien y avoir moyen ; les possibilités de régénération et de transformation sont infinies, dit-il, ça serait un crime de ne pas les exploiter !  
Fye refuse avec toute la politesse dont il est encore capable, sans arriver à se faire entendre ; Kurogane met fin à toute forme d'insistance dans une splendide pluie d'éclats de verre.


	18. Au cinéma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans une salle obscure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Thème :** 1 er mai : cinéma

Ils découvrent quelque chose qui n'existait dans aucun de leurs deux mondes ; une salle obscure immense, différente de leurs théâtres respectifs, l'un en plein air à la lumière malgré le froid, l'autre dans ses espaces plus confinés avec ses étranges jeux de lumière et d'ombre et ses textes déclamés.  
Ici on mise sur le grand spectacle avec des explosions, de la musique forte, et, semble-t-il, parmi les rangs même des spectateurs pendant les temps morts : des mains qui se serrent, des pieds qui se touchent, des bouches qui s'unissent... faut-il qu'ils se plient à la coutume locale ?


	19. Scellé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Négociations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Thème :** 1 er juin : Pacte

« Je te garde en vie, de gré ou de force. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes d'essayer de mourir ! De toute façon déjà avant tu prétendais que ta vie était maudite et ne valait pas la peine, ben tu vas être forcé d'y trouver un sens. J'en vois un, moi.   
» Je te nourrirai, un point c'est tout. En échange je te demande d'apprendre à être moins malheureux.   
» Si, c'est possible.   
» Oui, ça te fait une dette immense envers moi et je m'en fiche si tu m'en veux pour ça.   
» Mais sache qu'en retour, tu m'as appris quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux.


	20. Le pire qui puisse arriver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Thème :** 1 er juillet : horreur

Il y a du sang partout, une peau affreusement pâle déchiquetée, du métal, des éclats éparpillés, une étincelle de folie dans l'œil encore intact, et le mot _monstre_ qui flotte dans son esprit avec l'image mentale de carnages perpétrés, il ne sait plus par qui : lui-même ou son compagnon ? 

Et c'est là que ça fait le plus mal. C'est une chose de porter soi-même le poids de ses propres péchés, c'en est une autre de les faire partager et souffrir de les voir exposés à qui on rêverait plus noble que soi... et qui d'ailleurs ne l'est pas forcément.


	21. En toute liberté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Thème :** 1 er décembre - nage / vogue

Dans son pays désertique la princesse n'a jamais appris à nager : la seule étendue d'eau était sacrée et si Sakura pouvait la toucher pour la purifier il n'était pas question de s'y tremper. Shaolan choisit de rester avec elle sur la berge, mais que les vieux aillent s'ébattre à leur guise dans les flots !

Avec cette permission de leurs enfants, Fye et Kurogane découvrent une étrange sensation de légèreté, de liberté un peu coupable, comme rarement depuis qu'ils ont commencé ce voyage. Et avec la caresse de l'eau mouvante qui porte leurs deux corps, une plus étrange encore complicité...


	22. Une forme de magie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Thème :** 1 er novembre - J'ai fait un rêve

Les rêves sont une forme de magie, aussi Fye se méfie des siens, puisque c'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas maîtriser et n'ose pas interpréter. Il ne sait plus si ce ne sont que ses propres désirs futiles, la vision d'un avenir possible, ou les moqueries du destin qui refusera de s'accomplir ainsi ; il préférerait pouvoir les abandonner, même sans savoir ce qu'il devrait recevoir en échange.

Kurogane ne s'embarrasse pas de ces angoisses ; il sait qu'il rêve chaque nuit, puis qu'il oublie tout au réveil, et c'est très bien ainsi. Il vit simplement avec sa conscience.


	23. Tel le vent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Thème :** 1 er octobre - Vent

Le vent est libre et souffle où il veut. Brise légère qui rafraîchit et agite des décorations, ou tornade qui dévaste les cultures sur son passage, il peut prendre toutes les formes.   
Kurogane a flairé dès le départ quelque chose de bizarre dans la magie de ce type et dans la façon trop légère dont il semble tout traiter : c'est qu'il cache un danger.

Personne ne peut mettre Fye en cage, pas plus que le vent, mais Kurogane ne tient pas à posséder quoi que ce soit de toute façon, et il sait l'observer, alors c'est très bien ainsi.


End file.
